The Trap
Background After taking Saul, a priest of the Elimine Church, and Dorothy, his bodyguard, into his ranks, Roy led his forces through the mountains into the territory of Toria, located just to the southeast of Ostia. Toria was governed by Lord Orun, a half-brother to Lord Hector and known for his peaceful personality. Orun's home castle seemed to be a safe place for Roy to rest. However, Bern's malicious grip had extended to these lands as well... Chapter Information The Trap (also commonly translated as 'Traps') is Chapter 6 of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. The chapter begins with the World Map scene explaining Roy and company's trip through Thria, on their way to Ostia, both territories within Lycia. Roy decides that while passing through Thria, he should appeal to Thria's kindly Marquess Orun for a place to rest at Castle Thria. At Castle Thria, Wagner a formerly trusted retainer of Marquess Orun hears of the approach of Roy and his group. Wagner had previously assassinated Marguess Orun to gain control of Thria and prepare to surrender to Bern. Upon hearing about Roy approaching he discovered that Princess Guinevere of Bern is being escorted by the group, he then forms a plan to ambush Roy's group and capture the Princess and hand her over to Bern to gain the country's favour. Roy and his group eventually arrive at Castle Thria and are invited inside by Wagner, who says Marquess Orun has fallen ill. After letting them inside Wagner leaves the group in a room and exits briefly to attend to something. While gone Cath a thief who had overheard Wagner describing his plans to his soldiers approaches Roy about Marquess Thria's death and Wagner's plan to ambush them. After hearing this Roy decides to make for the exit with his company. They retreat to the Castle's front entrance to leave when Wagner returns and asks where they are going. Roy says they are leaving unless they can immediately see Lord Orun. Upon hearing this, Wagner decides to simply launch a full on attack on Roy's group with Castle Thria's forces. Being surrounded on all sides, Roy decides to flat out capture the entire Castle, and the battle ensues. Terrain The player's units are deployed in the front entrance of Castle Thria, on the southern most tip of the map in the middle. The entire battle map is basically Castle Thria, and a courtyard in the middle of it. From the deployment area the player can send units froward, through a courtyard in the middle of the map leading into a direct entrance to the Castle, or they can enter through single-spaced entrances to the left or right. The Castle as it is laid out at the beginning of the battle is simply a courtyard in the middle, with two hallways on either side leading from the two entrances near the southern deployment area. Also at the northern end of the courtyard is a larger entrance and further north, straight ahead of that is the Throne Room where Wagner is on the Throne. Along the two hallways on either side of the map is several locked rooms that can only be opened by a thief. The only player-controlled unit that can open these doors along the hallway is Chad, although Cath will appear later on in the battle as an enemy thief unit. She will not attack player units though but will try to steal the treasure behind in the locked rooms. Each hallways on either side of the Castle has four locked rooms. On the left the bottom locked room is empty except some Stairs which enemy reinforcements will appear from a few turns after the room is opened. The second locked room from the bottom on the left contains two treasure chests, both of which contain money denominations. The third locked room from the bottom on the left (or second from the top) is where Sue is imprisoned, she can be recruited if Roy talks to her. Finally, on the top-left locked room there is a single chest being gaurded by several enemy units, the tresure chest contains an Unlock Staff, that can unlock doors. The bottom right locked room is completely simalar to the bottom left locked room, it contains one 'stairs' space which enemy reinfrocements will appear from a few turns after the room is opened. The locked room that is second from the bottom on the right contains two tresure chests, one contains a Silver Lance and the other has 2000g. The locked room, third from the bottom on the right (or second from the top), contains three tresure chests, these contain: a Short Bow, a Goddess Icon, and a Killer Axe. Finally the locked room at the top on the right has a group of enemy units, but nothing else. The entire battle map features very few spaces that can be used for terrain bonuses. So these do not really come into play. Strategy Speed Strategy Like most levels, Chapter 6: The Trap can be quickly won. However the common method for quickly winning the stage skips over many enemy units and all of the treasure hidden throughout the level (and also Sue), meaning that it is not recommended. The Speed Strategy for Chapter 6: The Trap, is to in the first turn, move all of the player's units forwards into the central courtyard of the map, and create a defensive wall of units on the entrances to the the courtyard. After the enemy turn passes, hammer the main enemy force to the north of the grouped player-controlled units and break through. Once the enemy units between the courtyard entrance to the Castle and the Throne room are gone, serge forward into the throne room and overtake the few enemy units in that room. When all the enemy units in the Throne Room, save the Boss, have been killed, gang up on the boss. If any enemy units aproch the throne room from the south dispatch them quickly. Once the Boss is killed have Roy capture the Throne to complete the level. If you wish to use the speed strategy and recruit Sue as well, send a small group of units with Roy and Chad to the second locked room from the top in the left hallway, after you have gained control of the Throne Room. Have Chad unlock the room and Roy talk to Sue. Then Sue can 'rescue' Roy and carry him quickly back towards the Throne Room. All while your main force picks away at the Boss. Normal Strategy The normal strategy for this level takes considerably longer, but involves defeating all enemy units (except Cath), thus getting the most experience points. It also includes claiming all of the treasure hidden throughout the map's locked rooms. This strategy is recommended. In the beginning of the battle be sure to bring the only player-controlled thief at this point in the game, Chad, he is quite useful in this level. The player's force is deployed to the south and their is three paths in front of the player's units: The courtyard, the left hallway and the right hallway. Split up your units into three groups, if you bring Ellen, Saul, and Clarine to this chapter each group can have a healer. Send a larger main unit down the middle through the courtyard to confront the large group of enemy units located at the courtyard's other end. Then also send two smaller groups up either side of the Castle through the hallways. It is preferable to send both Roy and Chad with the small group going through the left hallway. The two groups going through the hallways can spend the first few turns dispatching the few units gathered in the hallways. Meanwhile the main unit can slowly but surely defeat the enemy in the courtyard. At about the time the enemy units in the courtyard, and both hallways should be all gone a group of reinforcements will arrive from the south. Turn the main courtyard force around to attack them. Cath will arrive with these southern reinforcements DO NOT attack her, but block her from entering the courtyard or either hallway. The groups in the hallways can press forward and Chad should go and open the locked door, that is second from the top on the left. Roy can then walk inside and talk to Sue to recruit her. It helps if Roy is holding a bow that Sue can use as Sue comes without any weapons. After Roy talks to Sue he should head south to speak with Cath. After the enemy's southern reinforcements are dealt with, send the main force charging back up through the courtyard towards the throne room to attack the enemy units there. While they do so have Chad raid the treasure chests in the locked room that is second from the bottom on the left. Once all enemy units on the map except Cath and the Boss Wagner are defeated have a few attacking units head to the left hallway. Chad can then open the bottom-most and top-most locked rooms in the left hallway. The top left room contains ready and waiting enemy units that should be quickly killed. Chad can then open the one chest in that room. The bottom left room contains stairs that, after a few turns, enemy reinforcements will arrive from, so send an attacking unit or two down their after that door is opened to deal with them. Once all the left rooms have been raided and the enemies in them killed move to the right side. The two middle-most rooms on the right contain 5 chests in total, with no guards, have Chad raid these. Also the top-right locked room contains enemy units, but nothing else. Open the room then quickly slay them for experience. The bottom room on the right is similar to the bottom-left room and is empty save some stairs that reinforcements will come from a few turns after the room is opened. Send a unit or two there to dispatch the enemies after the room is opened. Remember, while raiding the rooms, try to prevent Cath from getting near any of the treasure chests. In order to completely prevent this, have Chad steal her Lockpick. Once all the locked rooms have been opened, and all the enemy units except Cath and the Boss have been killed have the player-controlled units converge on the Boss. Slowly pick at his Hit Points until he falls. Then have Roy walk over and capture the Throne. ---- New Units There is a single newly recruitable unit in this level, this unit is Sue. Sue can be found by herself, locked in the third locked room from the bottom on the left side. Have Chad pick the lock and Roy talk to her to recruit her. She comes with no weapons or items and needs a bow to fight. She is recruited as a level 1 Nomad, and although she will need extra training to catch up to the rest of the group she is a strong fighting unit when trained. Cath will also appear for the first time on this map, although she is not yet recruitable. Cath, the female thief who appears with the southern reinforcements, will appear in several levels to steal treasure in the level. Roy can talk to her, although she won't be recruited right away, in the third chapter that Roy talks to her in, she will join the group. In this chapter be sure to prevent her from stealing anything from the chests, but make sure not to attack her. Category:Chapters Category:Fūin no Tsurugi chapters